


Ain't making dollars, but at least I'm making sense

by mandaree1



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity unlearning years of propaganda, Eda being a weird but supportive aunt figure, Gen, Giving children alcohol bc it's still Eda, Google Translate Spanish, Gus and Willow mentioned, Ppl getting their butts kicked in the background, Seriously don't hesitate to correct that garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Leaving Luz's room was its own disaster. Glyphs were strewn about- and none of them seemed like pleasant things to risk activating. Amity hovered in the hallway, torn between actually going to the bathroom or not, but ultimately decided to go downstairs at the behest of a Wilhelm scream. She plopped, apprehensive, on the bottom step.All four foot something of her, in hot pink shorts and a rattyAnxiety! at the Social Eventshirt she had gotten from Emira a couple years back.Guarding.Fierce.Amity just didn't know who she should be protecting.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Ain't making dollars, but at least I'm making sense

If anyone asks, Amity puts her sleeping bag beside Luz's because she doesn't want the girl to get cold. That's her reason and she's sticking to it. And, judging by the way Luz basically slings herself across the witchling's midsection, Amity's precautions are not unwelcome. She's still not certain if she's grateful to Willow for taking up the human's other side to keep up the ruse. Gus, having somehow crawled on top of all of them, is on thin ice.

Sleepover hand-holdings seem a bit silly when she wakes up to what sounds like fireballs.

Amity sat up with a gasp, fingers tangling in her nightshirt. She thought it was a dream. Hoped it was? But the fire starts up again, this time with distant yelling and- and is that _Hooty's_ squeal in there somewhere?

"Luz," she hissed through her teeth. Amity gave her shoulder a solid shake. "Luz, wake up!"

" _Cinco minutos más, mamá_ ," Luz slurred. Her eyes creaked open. "Amity? Wazzat?"

"There's someone outside."

"Hmmm?" She cocked her head to the side, listening to someone bellow. Luz huffed out a groggy chuckle. "Oh, that's no biggie. It's probably just a raid."

"A _raid_?"

She yawned and nodded. "The Emperor's Coven try to sneak up on Hooty at night sometimes. But that's okay- he thinks it's super special and nice of them to bring him nightlights." Luz snuggled deep into her pillow, as if this somehow wasn't very concerning. "S'okay, Amity. We're nice and safe inside."

"Shouldn't Eda-" Amity paused and recalculated. Technically speaking, she wasn't doing anything wrong here. Neither were Gus or Willow. Even considering Luz to be an outlaw was a stretch, as her main "crime" was simply living where she could find a room. But it wasn't like a bunch of night raiders were interested in anyone's life story, either. It was best to be careful. "Shouldn't _we_ get out of here, just in case?"

Luz snorted. "Nah, girl. Hooty keeps us safe." Her hand slid down to Amity's sleeve, tugging to try and bring her back to her sack. " _El poder del búho nos protege._ "

Amity heard another fire blast and winced. "I... need to go to the bathroom."

Luz's fingers unwound and fell back to the girl's side. She was already snoring.

Leaving Luz's room was its own disaster. Glyphs were strewn about- and none of them seemed like pleasant things to risk activating. Amity hovered in the hallway, torn between actually going to the bathroom or not, but ultimately decided to go downstairs at the behest of a Wilhelm scream. She plopped, apprehensive, on the bottom step.

All four foot something of her, in hot pink shorts and a ratty _Anxiety! at the Social Event_ shirt she had gotten from Emira a couple years back.

Guarding.

Fierce.

Amity just didn't know who she should be protecting.

The creaking of the stairs draws her attention before Eda can join her, yawning. Luz yawned cute, like a kitten. Eda seemed to enjoy making it as loud and obnoxious as possible, scratching her butt for good measure. She regarded Amity with fuzzy eyes, a bent back, and a mug of something that reeked of alcohol.

"Bit late, innit?" Eda asked.

Amity felt a surge of confidence whenever she spoke to Eda. It was hard to explain. She knew, logically, that she should watch her tongue around a powerful witch and outlaw like Edalyn Clawthorne. But it was just so _hard_ to take it all seriously. Eda snorted when she laughed and wore mismatched bunny slippers. She was hardly a threatening witch to look at, and that made Amity comfortable being honest around her. "I could say the same about you."

"Eh. I'll get a proper sleeping schedule when I'm dead," she said, very casually, as she sat down beside her with a wince. "Ooooo, and there goes my hip." Eda held out her mug. "Apple blood?"

Amity's nose wrinkled. "I'm... not old enough for that."

"Oh," she said, squinting for a different reason now. "Are you still at that age where breaking the law is terrifying instead of exhilarating?"

"I think that's less of an age thing and more of a _respecting authority_ thing, ma'am."

"Gross." Eda stuck out her tongue. A body landed haphazardly against the front door, making Amity jump. "You alright there, minty fresh?"

"Yup," Amity lied, black-tipped fingers digging into her knees. "This is a perfectly normal situation all children my age face."

The old witch seemed to be studying her. She set the apple blood aside with a long sigh. "Look, kid. I kinda got this whole thing about putting weird entrances in places that shouldn't be entranced. I could... get you out of here."

"You mean... a secret staircase?"

"With my knees? Think more of a dimly-lit tunnel."

It's tempting. Amity hates that it is. She should be old enough now to spend the whole night at a friend's house without using their secret escape rabbit hole and fleeing into the woods in her jammies. "Thank you, but... no."

Eda shrugged. "If it's any consolation, kid, they won't get inside. They never do."

"I'm just... frustrated!" Amity gestured to the door with a scowl. "The Emperor's Coven is the most powerful group in all of the Isles. They should be busting evil overlords and, I dunno, detaining giraffes. Not _this_."

"To be fair, they _are_ picking a fight with the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles."

Amity closed her eyes to avoid rolling them in front of her. "That's not what I mean. You're not _doing_ anything. You run a kitschy stand without a license. Lots of criminals do that. They should be using their forces for more important things than trying to break into your house."

"Here, here," Eda said, tipping her mug in a mock-cheers.

"I never used to question these sorts of things before," she admitted, running her hands down her face. "Am I... being a bad witchling?"

"What? No, nothin' like that. It's just part'a growing up. You start realizing that not all the good guys are doing good things. Sometimes, good guys are just an alias for different bad guys."

"Objectivity. I can be objective."

" _And_ ," she added, "it's when you start deciding what to do about it."

"Eda, I'm not a-" _Not a what_ , Amity thinks, suddenly unsure. A criminal? A fighter? A brave person? She knew, _objectively_ , that this wasn't the way to treat another person. But she also knew she wasn't like Willow or Gus, who took a stand in front of the Emperor to protect Eda and Luz. At least, not yet.

"Don't gotta throw a rock to make waves, kid," Eda replied, taking a swig. "You always struck me more as the type to do the boring, political windbag stuff."

"My loyalty should be to the Emperor," she said, thinking that maybe, just maybe, saying it would make it feel more real. It didn't. And if anyone busted through that door right now, Amity didn't doubt who she would send her Abomination after.

"Maybe. But here you are."

Amity's fingers relaxed. "But here I am."

This time, when Eda offered her the mug, Amity didn't refuse. But she _did_ spit the vile liquid out onto Eda's bunny slippers, so it was about even.

**Author's Note:**

> There's so many really cool stories exploring the dynamic Amity and Lilith will have- and I'm really excited to see it next season!- but I also think Eda could be a sort of role model for her too. Amity, who grew up in a world of put together adults who spit venom and lies, learning that there's also weird alcoholic aunts who don't care about her family name and have really cute adopted daughters.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
